republic_of_zealandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Citizenship Laws in Zealandia
Natural-Born Citizens Before 1921, Zealandia did not have citizenship laws, as too few people who were not born in Zealandia ever came to the country, and citizenship was closely tied to being ethnically Zealandian. Today, anyone born in Zealandia or any of its territories who has at least 1 parent who holds Zealandian citizenship is born naturally a full Zealandian citizen. People born in Zealandia without a Zealandian parent do not qualify as citizens, unlike policies in the United States. People born outside Zealandia to two Zealandian parents qualify as naturally-born citizens. People born outside Zealandia to one Zealandian parent do not qualify as naturally-born citizens. Zealandia does not accept dual citizenship under most circumstances, and if one is to become a naturalized citizen, or if someone who is eligible for both natural-born citizenship in Zealandia and another country, they must renounce their other citizenship before becoming a Zealandian Citizen. The only exception for a holder of dual citizenship is if their other citizenship belongs to the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Jamaica, Israel, or the Bahamas. Naturalization To become a naturalized citizen of Zealandia, one must be 18 years of age, a legal permanent resident of Zealandia, and must have lived within Zealandia for 6 years before applying. Children of applicants will automatically become citizens if citizenship is granted to the parents, though they will be subject to the same requirements as their parents. Children do not have to file for citizenship separately form their legal guardians. Applicants must also have been living constantly within Zealandia for a year before the date of their application. An applicant must be of "good moral character" and have no previous serious criminal history. Several exams will be administered to applicants before the naturalization process continues, and each exam must be passed with a 75% or above accuracy rate. The exams are administered in Axipaal only, and are as follows: Zealandian History Exam, Government of Zealandia Exam, Basics of Zealandian Society Exam, and the Basic Laws, Regulations, and Responsibilities Exam. Before becoming a naturalized citizen, applicant must legally forfeit their previous citizenship. This is followed by two one-on-one interviews with immigration officials, conducted in Axipaal (though some clarifications can be repeated in the applicant's native language). Finally, an applicant must intend to reside in Zealandia for the next 2 years and spend at least 6 months of every year afterwards within the country. If an applicant is deemed suitable after completing this process, they will attend a citizenship ceremony and become a naturalized citizen of Zealandia. Loss of Citizenship Zealandian citizens may lose citizenship the following ways: For natrual-born citizens if... If a natural-born citizen applies for a foreign citizenship, he or she forfeits their Zealandian citizenship. If a natural-born citizen serves in a foreign armed services. If a natural-born citizen votes in another nation's elections. If a natural-born citizen has been proven to be a part of a listed enemy-alien foreign terrorist group such as Al-Qaeda or ISIS. Other extreme or outstanding circumstances that are deemed a threat to state security. For naturalized citizens If a naturalized citizen applies for a foreign citizenship, he or she forfeits their Zealandian citizenship. If a naturalized citizen serves in a foreign armed services. If a naturalized citizen votes in another nation's elections. If a naturalized citizen has been proven to be a part of a listed enemy-alien foreign terrorist group such as Al-Qaeda or ISIS. If a naturalized citizen remains outside Zealandia for more than 6 months without cause approved by the state. If a naturalized citizen is found guilty of fraud during the citizenship application process. Other extreme or outstanding circumstances that are deemed a threat to state security. Adoption Laws Citizenship is aquired automatically through the Zealandian adoption process, through adoptions of children over the age of 12 are subject to the same tests and requirements as other naturalized citizens, which are incorporated in their adoption process.